User blog:Forsakenman123672/Top 5 Worst Death battle's
Here are my top 5 worst death battles and remember if u have not watched all of the death battle episodes i highly suggest u do because ur gonna get spoiled here(also the only rule is no episodes from season 1 because that would be to harsh considering that was when death battle was just starting) 5 Bowser Vs Ganondorf this fight was mostly just forgettable and the fight is just so slow paced and boring and they should have made this fight more kinetic.Also the reasoning was trash yes this is one of those fights i disagree with.Wiz and boomstick said that bowser cant kill Ganon because Ganondorf can only be killed by holy weapons which is easily the worst reason i have ever heard on why this character wins in death battle.Bowser still has plenty of ways to kill Ganon and Bowser is also stronger and more durable than ganon.I wont go into reasons why i disagree with this fight but i just dont like this match 4 Mewtwo Vs Shadow again the animation was slow paced and boring Also the spoon joke WHY JUST WHY Shadow getting killed by a spoon is not good humor and the death was stupid i know most of death battle's fights are not accurate outcomes but Come on at least make the death logical.Also this episode was just not memorable and the rest of the jokes were just stupid.This episode could have had at least some potential but ehh i dont like it(by the way it was very hard choosing a fight i agree with but i dont like because i dont want this list to just fights i disagree with so yeah. 3 Scout Vs Tracer this episode is an example of why some people say death battle uses wrong information, first of all, they mentioned that tracer defeated widow maker and reaper even though they just ran off and tracer can't even stop widowmaker on her own it was Winston and the kid who defeated widowmaker and reaper because they did way more than tracer.Also, i hate how they said scout can only run slightly faster than the average human even though scout can doge Gunfire by running and they mentioned that in the analysis.Also, they did not even mention that tracer's whole existence depends on the chronal accelerator and blows from scout's baseball bat can easily destroy because it can destroy robots.However, they animation was pretty cool and i can tell they actually put effort into this episode but i just dislike it 2 Gaara Vs Toph first of all the fact that toph can feel the earth even if it is connected to the ground thing really did not matter in the fight at all.To be honest they sort of downplayed Gaara in this fight and honestly, even kid Gaara can beat toph .There is no way toph can keep up with gaara's sand i mean his sand can go to the speed of sound not even toph can keep up with that and Gaara pretty much has way more advantages aganist toph he is stronger,Faster,Smarter, better defense also screwattack made an argument that Toph can redirect Gaara's sand which is not true.Gaara can cover a whole desert with sand and toph can redirect that because she would drown to death and her rocks would be flooded.Also the death how would toph even touch gaara i dont think she can get passed his defense because only people who are as fast as gaara's sand can.Also Toph's attacks like her rocks and stone would be uselesses aganist gaara because his sand is tough enough to block kimmario's bones which are made out of titanuim another thing screwattack said is "when he ran low on chakra it became diffcult to main tain" that is true but that is very unlikely because gaara has gone through an entire war without getting low on sand.and the last thing i would like to addresses is the animation was pretty boring. 1 Yang Vs Tifa at least with the other ones I mentioned screwattack actually did there research this episode was just a whole advertisement.First of all the winner and the reasoning is not the only problem I have with this episode.Tifa's model looked trash and i feel like there could have been alot better model's out there also I'm very sorry but Tifa's voice acting was terrible I mean i appreciate the voice actor for trying but its just not good and the role does not fit the voice actor and they did not even bother to calculate how strong Tifa really was and i can go on and on about the results but this blog made by risingguppercut and shadow_Ninja really sums up how bad the results are http://www.screwattack.com/post/51231319 and yeah overall i despise this episode with a passion they did not resarch tifa that well and this episode is just a whole advertisement i mean of course u saw yang winning i mean Rooster teeth and screwattack have a great friendship and if u look in the comments alot of people got introduced to rwby because of this episode so screwattack did a great job advertiseing this episode Here are some Dishonrable mentions that while i dont like they did not make this list Dante Vs Bayonetta Luigi Vs Tails That is my list hope u all enjoy again at least all of these episodes have effort put into them and i can tell screwattack did at least try to make these episodes good also i am not a death battle hater i have been watching ever since luigi vs tails and honestly death battle is a well edited and awesome series they actullay care about comedy and not boring the audience unlike other vs shows out there sure there resarch is not the best but death battle is an amazing show Category:Blog posts